L'enchaîné volontaire
by NaoNow
Summary: Dans le vert des yeux de Wolfram, Yuuri se demande s'il a jamais eu le choix. OS, Yuuram, participation WSACienne pour Pieds et poings liés.


Bonjour à celui ou celle qui passe par ici.

Voilà ma participation au défi de janvier du WSAC, pieds et poings liés, parce que pour une fois, mes doigts ont été assez inspirés pour taper quelque chose.

Wolfram, Yuuri et tout l'univers de KKM ne m'appartiennent pas. Les choses seraient bien différentes...

Tout ce que j'ai à dire dessus, c'est que (est-il vraiment nécessaire de le dire ?) vive le Yuuram, et que je veux des baisers pour mon petit blond préféré.

En espérant (toujours) que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**L'enchaîné volontaire  
**

Le vent souffle doucement, l'air est frais. Le ruissellement de l'eau se fait entendre, au loin.

La lumière de la lune les éclaire, et fait briller le regard toujours brûlant de Wolfram.

Alors Yuuri se demande s'il a jamais eu le choix.

Son arrivée à Shin Makoku, son statut de roi, ses fiançailles, l'admiration des uns et des autres, les rébellions…

Et Yuuri observe Wolfram et se rend compte que là non plus, il n'aura jamais le choix.

Il a tout essayé de refuser. Tout. Des fiançailles à l'amour de Wolfram, en passant par l'infiltration de son lit, les qualificatifs insultants à son égard et les gestes qu'il trouvait déplacés.

Mais Yuuri voit le regard de Wolfram flamboyer, comme toujours. Et il prend conscience que c'est une flamme bienveillante qui l'a toujours suivi.

Ils sont sur un toit, et Yuuri a du mal à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle ils y ont grimpé, sans Greta.

Peut-être que Wolfram voulait lui enseigner l'équivalent des constellations du ciel de son monde.

Peut-être que comme d'habitude il n'a rien pu faire à l'encontre des décisions de son irremplaçable fiancé.

Et peut-être parce qu'encore une fois il ne l'a pas assez écouté, Wolfram s'est tu brutalement, l'air renfrogné.

Mais pour une fois, il n'a rien dit, et semble juste attendre que Yuuri se décide à faire quelque chose.

Yuuri, lui, essaie juste de comprendre ces choses compliquées qu'on appelle sentiments, ces choses qu'il gardait jalousement. Il a l'impression désagréable qu'avant même qu'il pose ses yeux sur Wolfram, qu'il débarde dans ce monde loufoque, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il naisse, tout était déjà décidé.

Il était destiné à être un boulet au grand cœur, destiné à être trop émotif, trop impulsif, destiné à être subjugué par ce monde et certains de ses habitants, surtout Wolfram, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Et c'est en regardant ces yeux verts véritablement, pour la première fois, qu'il prend conscience que non, il n'a jamais, au grand jamais, eu le choix, et c'est une idée stupide tout à fait digne de lui.

C'est en regardant l'étincelle de ce regard, qui le surveille attentivement, tendrement, qu'il prend conscience du temps qui passe inexorablement, du mal qu'il a dû faire à Wolfram, de la bêtise dont il faisait preuve à tout vouloir lui refuser.

Parce qu'au fond, personne ne peut choisir ses sentiments. Yuuri pas plus que les autres, même s'il est roi. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû comprendre ça il y a bien longtemps.

Il n'a pas eu le choix, mais il n'avait pas à le faire. Yuuri commence à croire au destin, lui qui cherchait à refuser ce qui sort trop des règles de son monde.

« Yuuri… » murmure Wolfram, et la voix lui semble tellement remplie d'amour, tellement sensuelle que son cœur en oublie momentanément de battre.

Avec un mouvement las, il lève les yeux au ciel, abandonnant toute résistance inutile, puis regarde à nouveau Wolfram, se rapproche lentement, tâchant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Ce soir-là est le moment des révélations et il est temps de se jeter à l'eau, se dit-il, désabusé.

Alors il laisse son corps faire ce qu'il lui a toujours ordonné de faire, ce que Yuuri n'a jamais voulu entendre. Il enlace la taille de Wolfram, enfouis sa tête dans son cou. Et sous la pâleur bienveillante de la lumière de la Lune, il respire l'odeur qui était faite pour lui, l'odeur de Wolfram. Il enlace ce corps qui était fait pour embrasser le sien, le corps de Wolfram. Et son monde entier se réduit enfin à Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram…

Parce que c'est ce qui devait être, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter. Et Yuuri se dit que ce n'est pas si mal, cette sensation de plénitude absolue.

Il est sûr de se faire à l'étrangeté de la situation. Parce que le corps de Wolfram épouse trop bien le sien pour qu'il le laisser s'échapper, qu'il se laisse l'abandonner.

Alors regardant à nouveau Wolfram, Yuuri pense bêtement qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire, que personne ne le jugera et qu'il profitera de ces chaînes invisibles qui le retiennent étroitement lié au joli blond devant lui. Puisque de toute façon, il est bien obligé de… il peut le dire maintenant… d'aimer Wolfram.

Et lorsque Yuuri embrasse finalement son bel amour, qu'il le sent frémir sous ses lèvres, il annonce solennellement qu'il sera un enchaîné volontaire, et pendant que Wolfram le regarde avec de grands yeux sans comprendre, il se dit c'est la plus sincère décision qu'il ait jamais prise.

* * *

J'embrasse tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là, lol. 

Laura Kaede


End file.
